


All or Nothing

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, implied infedelity, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: Art made for the 2020 SPN Meant-to-Be Challenge on LJSummary: Jensen Ackles is a typical wealthy, take-charge Texan male, at the top of the food chain and used to getting what he wants whenever he wants it. What he happens to want more than anything is for Jared to be his – which would work just fine for Jared, except that Jensen isn't exactly single.News of Jensen's engagement to the lovely socialite Danneel Harris is soon to hit the papers so its not like Jensen has any right to resent Jared's newfound friendship with a certain Mr. Amell.Jared loves Jensen but he won't play second fiddle to anyone and he won't wait around forever. If Jensen wants him he'd better give it all or nothing.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, implied Jensen/Danneel
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	All or Nothing

**Link** : https://smut-slut.livejournal.com/110516.html

**Original Prompt: 30.** Lake of Silver  
Roland Pagel was a dynamic man who always got what he wanted. And it appeared he wanted Clarissa – which suited her very well. But the glamorous Simone was still very much on the scene. How dared Roland resent Clarissa's friendships with other men when he made no secret of the fact that he had not given up other women?

**Banner**

**Cover**

**Icons (free to snag)**

-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Artist note:** Made for the 2020 round of spn_meanttobe. Big thank you to phoenix1966 for organizing this one last round for our boys!


End file.
